


Yard Dog

by Not_You



Series: Multiplicity [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Animal Rescue, Animal-Assisted Therapy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Falling down the dog rescue hole on YouTube, I had to write this errant piece of animal fluff.  Will is worried about a neglected dog, and all five of Hannibal agree.





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold and wet and Bose wishes someone would take him inside. He used to be inside, in the old days. He has the same name as the grey thing that came to the house when he did. It's a clean box that makes noises humans like, and never needs to be walked. Bose has to assume that's where he went wrong, needing too much. They're probably right not to trust him on their carpets anymore, but he had been all alone and it just went and on and on and on and there was no way outside. And maybe he did chew Mom's shoe, but he had been so little and it had gotten dark and then light and then almost dark again before anyone came back. They're probably right to keep him outside, but Bose wishes they'd give him another chance. He would be good this time, he knows it.

A little clicking noise from the hole in the fence makes Bose raise his head and wag his tail. If he has to be outside, at least he has a friend. He runs to the fence, just barely able to put his nose to the hole, straining against his collar. His friend is a man who smells like lots of other dogs, and he can just fit his hand through the hole in the fence to pet Bose and give him a few treats, and fresh water on hot days. It's wonderful to be touched and the treats are delicious (sometimes nobody puts food out for Bose for a few days a time, and he hates that) but the best part is that the man talks to him. Kindly, too, a little like Mom used to talk to him before he got to be too much trouble.

"Hey, buddy," the man says softly, running gentle fingertips along Bose's face. "Not so hungry today, that's good." He sighs, still lightly rubbing Bose's fur. "You're a good boy, and if Animal Control doesn't get off their asses I'm gonna call every private rescue in the state." 

It starts to rain harder and he grumbles and mutters when no one comes out to let Bose in. The lights are on and Bose can hear Mom in there. She's here, but Bose can't come inside. At least now he has some treats if he has to be cold, and the man stays for a long time before he finally has to walk away. Bose guesses this must be Mom's territory, and the man isn't allowed to hang around.

Later on, Bose wishes his friend was here. Mom likes Ryan, but Bose doesn't. Ryan set his whiskers on fire once and laughed at the desperate way Bose had pawed his face, to say nothing of many casual kicks. At least these days he can't do much to Bose. It's one of the only good things about never being inside. Now Bose sits in the dark and the cold, rain dripping off of his fur, and listens to them argue. They do it a lot, voices loud and sharp, and Bose always cringes. There's something different about it tonight, though, and Bose starts to wonder if maybe Mom has decided she doesn't like Ryan at all anymore. The sounds come closer and then they come stumbling out of the house. 

They smell like alcohol, and Bose can't help whining as they come closer. For a moment there's a funny scent like someone else is here, but Bose can't concentrate on it because Ryan pushes Mom and it doesn't matter if Bose hardly sees her anymore, he has to bite Ryan on the leg. It's not as hard as he can, he doesn't dare, but someone has to stop this. Ryan curses and Mom yells that he's a bad dog. When she kicks him it takes him full across the ribs because he wasn't expecting it at all. It sends all of the breath out of him and lifts him off his feet for a moment. He staggers to stand upright again, and looks up at Mom to ask why. She doesn't even look back, and Bose has to wheeze because he can't cry yet. Ryan laughs at him and tries to give him another kick, but Bose shows his teeth and skitters out of the way. And then they're gone again, back inside, and it feels colder than ever as Bose gets the breath to whimper. 

He's about to just curl up and lick his paws and be miserable when he catches that funny scent again. It's stronger how, hot and peppery and dusted with the same cocktail of other dogs that his friend is! Bose raises his head and looks around. There's a little clicking noise, but much higher up. He sits down to look up better, and sees a man on top of the high fence. Bose should be annoyed to have a stranger in his yard, but he's just so happy not to be alone that he can't do anything but wag his tail as the man slides halfway down the fence and then jumps down. Besides, he smells like his friend and like those other dogs. And maybe a bit like a wild animal, but he seems calm enough. He grins at Bose, and comes creeping over to him. He's very sharp-looking and has a lot of teeth, but when he makes soothing noises Bose doesn't shy from his hands. He unclips Bose's collar, and gives him the same kind of treat that his friend always does. Bose crunches it down and his tail untucks a little, trying to wag.

"Good boy," the man says, and then gathers Bose up in one arm. 

It's scary to be off the ground, and Bose clings to him with all four paws. The man runs, jumps, and somehow gets his toe into the hole in the fence. He grabs the top with his other hand and hauls them both up and over. The journey down the other side of the fence is terrifying, but at last they're on the ground outside. They run for a little while, and that's already wonderful. Bose has been for some little walks on a leash, and those were amazing. This is so much better that he's smiling by the time they get to the man's car, and the man smiles back at him. His scent is softer now, less wild. And his car is warm and dry. There's even a towel in it, so he can take some of the water out of Bose's fur. Not nearly enough, though, and Bose can't help shaking afterward even though Mom always got mad at him for doing it inside. The man just laughs, wipes things up with the towel, and turns the heat up higher.

Bose has only had a few car rides, and he had forgotten how much he likes it. Being able to rest in the warm and also to go fast with a human is really nice. Bose curls up in the front seat because the man doesn't say not to. He even pets Bose at the stop signs, and by the time they stop for real, Bose almost doesn't care where they are. He gets nervous again when he gets out of the car and it's a new place that smells like lots of dogs, but the dog smells aren't really new. The man goes up the steps to the house, making little clicking noises and coaxing Bose along to follow him. It's hard, since Bose hasn't been allowed inside in so long, but the man to tells him to come along and that he's a good boy, and so Bose comes along.

The man opens the door and Bose lets out a happy bark because he just can't help it. This is his friend's house! Everything smells like him and like the man who took Bose out of the yard and that's the best thing ever. He knows he's noisy but he can't help yelping and jumping for joy as his friend stands up, looking confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the thunder rolls, and inside Hannibal moves nearer the fire to take off his wet clothes. Will has been worried about the spotted dog at his heels for weeks, calling Animal Control again and again, but he's been trying to be a law-abiding citizen about it. And now here's Hannibal, peeling off a dark grey long-sleeved Henley, a black stocking cap, black sweatpants, boots, and gloves. The dog yelps in delight and slithers around Hannibal to come rocketing at Will so fast it makes Buster bark and Kit growl, worried that they'll have to protect him. There's a reason Will introduces new dogs while they're safely crated. 

"Easy, boys," he says, catching the skinny pup in his arms. "He doesn't want to hurt me." His tone relaxes the dogs a little, and they become calmer when they see that the dog is licking all over Will's face, quivering joyfully in his arms.

"Hannibal, what the hell have you done?" Will asks, carrying the dog to the bathroom. Hannibal follows, taking his bathrobe off of the hook and shrugging into it.

"I know the clothing looks like premeditation," he says, as if he's reading Will's mind, "but I only meant to document the case."

"This looks like you got a little more involved than that," Will says, running some water into the tub and making soothing noises at the poor little muddy creature. He looks like has a lot of rough-coated border collie in him, and the long fur has been hiding just how scrawny he really is.

"You said the owner seemed to be a single woman," Hannibal says, his eyes shading hazel the way he does when he's sharing the front with Doc. "Dr. Lecter and I were only there to get video of the dog being rained on without shelter." As Hannibal speaks, Will gets to work with his own hypoallergenic shampoo. The dog seems afraid of the bath, but he lets Will wash him, and wags when Will softly tells him what a good boy he's being. "The woman had an altercation with a male companion that spilled into the yard. When the dog came to her defense, she kicked him. The Cannibal disliked that intensely."

"So he took the wheel?"

"Long enough to get the dog out of the yard. We certainly didn't fight him very hard." He pauses, and smiles just a little, like he's listening to someone. Probably because he is. "Little Sister says that he's a nice doggy and she's glad we took him."

Will chuckles. "He is a nice doggy. Aren't you?" he coos, and the dog wags his tail, wet feathering drooping. "Even if they get us for theft, they'll have to investigate those conditions. No puppy mill loopholes for you, sweetheart," he tells the dog, who wags again, smiling. The bathroom door swings open, and Will looks over, smiling to see Winston nosing his way in. "Hi, buddy. This is-- Hannibal, did you catch his name? I've never heard it."

"The Cannibal took off his collar without really examining it," Hannibal says, "but the doctor only saw a phone number on the tag, not a name."

"Well, that won't do," Will says, cooing to the dog again as he towels him off and Winston sniffs at him, wagging in a friendly way. The new dog returns the favor, clearly not here to make trouble. "I guess he can be Sloane until we know for sure."

Hannibal chuckles. "Will, where do you even get these names?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Will says, and coaxes Sloane out of the tub. He's a little scared of it, but then makes the huge leap over the wall to the rug.

Will pets him and informs him that he is a very good dog before standing up, kissing Hannibal, and then leading the dogs out so that Hannibal can simultaneously shower and wash the dirt out of the tub. He stays in for a long time, probably letting the Sin-Eater really scrub, and Will takes the time to heat leftover soup, and to properly feed Sloane. The rest of the pack gets a treat to keep them from feeling neglected while Sloane devours his food. He really has been starved, and probably still has growth to come. Will makes a mental note to watch him for food aggression, and serves him a little more each time the bowl is licked clean, not wanting him to gorge too fast and puke. Each time, he glances up at Will like he can't believe it, and Will's heart twists.

At long last, Sloane is willing to leave his bowl, and Will hauls out a crate for him. The only good thing about living neglected outside is that Sloane hasn't been locked in a crate for hours, and is only a little leery of it, not completely unwilling to go in. The rest of the pack take their places, and Will begins formal introductions. Kit is still a little unnerved by Sloane's sudden entrance, and Shelby is always shy, but Sloane is very willing to be friends, and by the time Hannibal emerges from the bathroom, steamed pink, wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, and animated by Little Sister's presence, Sloane is cuddled in Will's lap on the couch. The poor love-starved dog is pressed as close as he can get and looks like he has no intention of ever moving.

"He really is a sweet little dog," Hannibal murmurs, crouching at Will's feet to pet Sloane, the rest of the couch taken up by dogs.

"He is," Will says, and smiles as Sloane licks Hannibal's face and he lets out a giggle that's all Little Sister. She croons something in Lithuanian in her soft, childish voice, and Will smiles. Little Sister pets Sloane for a long time, and he just wiggles and basks in her love like he can't believe his luck.

"I know stealing is wrong," Little Sister says at last, still petting Sloane, "but this wasn't stealing."

"No," Will says softly, "not really, honey. You can tell Father Callahan about it on Sunday if you want to, though."

Little Sister wrinkles her nose. "That's the Sin-Eater's job, silly," she says, and Will laughs.

"I guess so. He's not too worried about this, is he?"

Little Sister cocks her head, still petting Sloane as she listens to that inner voice. "I think he's okay," she says, and kisses Sloane on the head, giggling as he licks her face again.

When Will declares it actually time to sleep, Little Sister is still at the front, and that's fine. Like any other child she has her preferred bedtime routine, but it's a simple one. Will helps her into her prettiest nightgown, and then cuddles up and tells her a story. The dogs all find their places on and around the bed, and Winston gives up the very best place squeezed in between Will and Little Sister so that Sloane can ooze in there and stay, looking blissful.

Once everyone is situated, Will gets started on the story. Little Sister likes fairytales, but since cannibalism terrifies her so much, they're better off with Will's version of each one. Tonight he tells Little Sister about Tatterhood, since while people being eaten is too scary, stolen heads are fine as long as everyone gets them back in the end. Sloane seems to be listening about as intently, and squinches his eyes half shut, tongue lolling out of his smile as Little Sister scratches him behind the ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Will calls him Sloane, and Sloane is very happy. He has a new collar and gets fed every day. He had to go see a whitecoat and that was scary, but Will was with him the whole time, and never leaves him outside. Not when he gets so nervous he pees on the floor, and not even when he gets nervous and bored while Will and Hannibal are both away and chews up one of Will's shoes. Will is very firm about chewed shoes being bad, but he doesn't yell or hit, and he lets Sloane sit on his lap like he always does, which helps a lot. Sloane will never get tired of this, being held close by a human who loves him. It's like it was with Mom when he was a tiny puppy, but better, because Will also takes him running twice a day, and Hannibal cooks special treats that are even better than the ones Will always brought him when he was tied in the yard.

What's funny is that Hannibal changes a lot. It's not scary, because Sloane can see it and smell it and Hannibal is never mean. Sometimes he smells like medicine and won't let Sloane cuddle him, but even then he'll pet Sloane and talk to him. Most of the time he fusses about hair but just laughs and lets Sloane get close anyway, and sometimes he doesn't care at all. Sometimes he smells wild and takes everyone for a long run and wrestles with them in the grass and one time they almost caught a deer. That was a good day, but every day is good here. Even when Hannibal smells sad, and Sloane and Winston stay close by in case he needs them. The sad Hannibal is usually busy, but he pets them and sometimes he kneels down with a quietly-clicking, wooden-and-Hannibal-smelling thing and talks very softly. They like that, it's sleepy. Sloane takes one side and Winston the other, and they just nap until it's time to get up.

Sloane's favorite kind of Hannibal may be the soft one, who cuddles him the most and always talks sweetly, like Mom used to. Sometimes she makes him wear silly things, but she's never rough about it, and Sloane has worn ribbons and bandanas before, back when Mom talked to him. They don't hurt, and when Hannibal giggles and smells so light and happy to see Sloane in a scarf or a necklace that he can't really mind it.

None of the other dogs will let the soft Hannibal dress them up except for Winston. Winston is great, because he's fun to play with and also notices important things, like which kind of Hannibal they have and when people are sad. Sometimes Will is very sad, and angry, too. It has something to do with where he goes most days, and Sloane wonders why he does it if it's bad for him. At least Will always smiles and pets him when Sloane nudges at his hand, so it can't be that bad. Sometimes he has to sit with papers for hours, but usually Hannibal can do something fun. Sometimes both of them are sitting with papers, and Sloane almost can't behave, quivering and trying not to yelp. Making too much noise is bad, but Sloane can't always help it.

Like the first time Will has friend-people over, Sloane is scared because they might be like Ryan, and so he backs away and barks and barks. Will catches him by the collar and presses Sloane against his legs. He tells him to sit, and even now Sloane knows that he has to be good, and sits. The friend-people stand very still and let him get used to them, and then they all sit on the couch and Will sits with them, everyone giving him a little treat and speaking nicely to him, the way Ryan never did.

"What a sweetheart!" Beverly says, and it's like when Little Sister talks, so Sloane leans into her hands. They're very gentle hands, and she pulls him against her legs a little the way Will does. "Where did he come from?"

Will coughs, smelling embarrassed and worried. "Technically he's stolen goods, but no one has reported him missing in any capacity. Not so much as a lost dog poster."

"Probably for the best, then," Beverly says, "but it seems unlike you."

Will laughs, and Sloane smiles because that means that everything is fine. He pants a little as Will scruffles the back of his neck and Beverly fondles his ears, very careful with them. "Well, technically it was the Cannibal."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense."

Sloane just smiles and wags, so happy that the friend-people are nice. Zeller looks and sounds a little like Ryan, so he's extra scary, but after a few visits Sloane has fully learned that he's different, and is willing to sit on his lap and be cuddled. Zeller laughs the first time he does it, but holds him close.

"That's our forty-pound lapdog," Will says, and strokes Sloane's ears. Sloane just smiles and wags. "He might get bigger, he's still only about eighteen months old."

Sloane does get bigger, and is even more glad to always have plenty to eat. He's also glad to meet Morgan. She is very small and smells like Will and like Margot, the lady who brings her over. Margot is nice, but Morgan always wants to play, so of course Sloane likes her best. Will is cautious about letting them play together, but Sloane can see that Morgan is only little, like a puppy. When she pulls his ear too hard he doesn't nip her thin, human skin, and just yipes once. That's all it takes for Will to scoop Morgan up with one arm and pet Sloane with the other hand, soothing the small pain in his ear. 

Will is just as firm with Morgan as he is with Sloane when he does something bad, and just as gentle. Morgan is still learning, but she never does anything much worse than that, and Sloane always forgives her. Kit and some of the others hide from her, but Sloane is always willing to play. Sometimes the soft Hannibal and Morgan play together, and one day they paint his nails, after Hannibal asks Will if they can and the medicine-smelling one shows him the bottle. Sloane has to stay still for a long time, but he's getting better at that, and it's fun to have his claws the same color as Hannibal and Morgan's nails. It's a bright blue, and he proudly clicks across the floor to Will to show him as soon as he's allowed to move again. Will laughs and pets him, and Sloane wags his tail.

And then one day Will's phone rings in the middle of one of the days where he stays home, and he has a quick, serious conversation. When it's over, he calls for just Sloane, which is strange. Usually when it's time for a car ride everyone goes, but this time the others get a round of treats to take some of the sting out of staying behind, and Sloane can curl up in the front seat. Will smells a bit worried and sad, but not so much it seems dangerous, and Sloane can be as happy and excited as he usually is when they stop somewhere new. Will smiles, and clips a leash to his collar.

"Good boy," he says, and then, "quiet, sweetheart," when Sloane bounces a little. Quiet doesn't just mean his voice, and Sloane puts all his effort into walking nicely and staying right by Will. It's a strange building, and it smells like a place where dogs aren't allowed, but Will is leading him into it so it must be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Sloane may be being quiet, but he can't help a joyful wag when he catches the smell of usual Hannibal and medical Hannibal. Will reminds him to stay quiet, and Sloane does, not jumping or yipping, but unable to help a little wag that nobody seems to mind. They go up to a short wall, and Will talks to a woman there. A moment later they're going up some stairs and the Hannibal smells are getting stronger. Sloane is happy about that, but he can also smell someone else, a young female who is sad and very scared, and he whines a little, wanting to go to them and make sure they're all right.

Will must want the same thing, because they follow the trail right into a big room with Hannibal in it. He's medical Hannibal, but very glad to see them both. He touches Will on the shoulder and gives Sloane a friendly pat. "Thank you for coming, Will," he says. "They're in the supply cabinet, and too frightened to come out."

"Poor kid," Will says, and leads Sloane over to a big cupboard that reeks of fear and sorrow. Sloane whines, wagging frantically because he wants to give all the friendly signals in the world to make her feel better. "Okay, Sloane," Will says softly, crouching beside him and unhooking the leash, "let's see if she'll talk to you. Stay."

Sloane stays, even though he wants to go with Will when he walks away. At least he only goes back to where Hannibal is. Sloane stays for a while longer, and then lets out a little whine, pawing at the door. More time goes by, but then the door cracks just a bit, and Sloane wiggles with delight. He smiles and noses the door a little wider. The girl smells grown, but she's skinny and small like Sloane, so he can easily slide in beside her. She has been crying, but she giggles a little. It's scary when she shuts the door behind him, but Will and Hannibal won't let them be trapped, so it's probably okay.

"Hi, honey," the girl says, sweet like the soft Hannibal or Morgan, and Sloane grins at her, his tongue lolling out. He presses close, smelling food with that funny note that Hannibal's cooking never has, like things from boxes, and her own sweet, sad smell, and harsh cleaning chemicals and medicine. 

She probably can't help the cleaning chemicals, like when Sloane rolled in a dead rabbit and Will scrubbed him off, and she's very cuddly, which is the best thing. Sloane curls up in her lap and listens to her heart go slower and her smell get less sad. She talks to him a lot, and her smell changes a couple times. It gets harsher and angrier once, but she's not angry with him, and one time she smells almost like a male, it's weird. But through it all she keeps petting him and talking to him, and that's fine by Sloane. He just wags his tail and basks in it, and only wags harder when he hears and smells Hannibal outside the door. And it's not medical Hannibal, which is good. Medical Hannibal is nice, but it's not obvious that he's nice. Regular Hannibal is better for nervous people. The girl gets a bit tense, and Sloane licks her face, which makes her laugh. He wags his tail, and when Hannibal cracks the door just a little, the girl stays relaxed.

"Our session is nearly over, Matilda," Hannibal says, crouched on the floor to be level with them, "but I didn't want to rush you. You have another ten minutes."

"...Thanks," Matilda says, very quietly.

Sloane isn't sure how long ten minutes is, but he stays with Matilda until she cautiously opens the door, and bounds out and looks back at her, smiling and waving his tail because everything is fine. Matilda smiles a little, and stands up. She's taller than Sloane would have thought, and almost as skinny as he had been, back in Mom's yard. He presses against her legs, and smiles wider than ever when she scratches him behind the ears. Hannibal smiles to see them both, and Matilda goes to sit in the other chair, giggling when Sloane wants into her lap.

"Whose dog is this?" she asks Hannibal, and he chuckles.

"He belongs to my partner, but he's my dog, too," Hannibal says, and Sloane wags his tail. 

Will is off in a dim corner, looking at one of Hannibal's books. He glances up and makes a little greeting gesture when Matilda looks around, and she returns it before going back to petting Sloane. She and Hannibal talk for a while, and then there's a knock at the door and a woman is coming in. She seems tense, but not like a mean person, and when she thanks Will and Sloane for helping, he can tell that she means it.

"Can I see him again sometime?" Matilda asks, setting Sloane on the floor so she can stand. "Even Jamie likes him."

"Given how few things Jamie enjoys," Hannibal says, "I think that we certainly must bring Sloane in again."

Matilda smiles, and goes away with the woman. Sloane is sad to see her go, but he still has Will and Hannibal, so he smiles and wags. Will smiles back, and crouches with him to pet him for a long time and to tell him what a very, very good dog he is. Sloane also gets a treat, and after Will talks to Hannibal for a while, he takes Sloane back out again.

After that the special classes start, and Sloane does his very best to be good. Winston comes to class too, which is great since he's Sloane's best friend in the pack. They get to meet all kinds of people, and while some of them are a little scary, it's mostly fun. They also learn not to be scared when people need machines to walk. Sloane doesn't see what there is to be scared of, but Winston has to watch the people for a while first. They do move funny, but they're all so pleased to see Sloane that he can't really mind.

Besides the machine-people are children and old people. The children are a lot of fun, even if they do sometimes pull his ears and tail. Will never lets them do it hard enough to hurt, though, and Sloane loves all the petting. The old people smell funny and Will has to remind Sloane to be careful with them, but he soon realizes that they're almost as fragile as Morgan and tamps down his excitement accordingly.

In between classes, he does get to see Matilda again. She's a lot like Hannibal, with different ways to be, but all of them seem to like Sloane, so that's fine. Now that she knows Sloane, he gets to come at the beginning of her time with Hannibal, and stay for a whole hour, on her lap or by her chair. She's starting to gain some weight, and she smells happier.

"I'm just so fucking glad you get it," she says to Hannibal, rubbing the little divot between Sloane's eyes, which is a weird feeling but not necessarily a bad one. "I mean, some of us are fine with integrating. You know how Maddie May used to just be a shell, but now she has some of the art and actually thinks about things, from when Number 17 decided to let go, but Jamie... God, I didn't realize how scared she was. She acts like she isn't afraid of anything, but she was so scared that I'd kill her. And sad that I'd kill her, too, because she thinks it's her job to protect me."

Hannibal chuckles. "I have found that when a self has a declared purpose, it tends to be a tenacious self."

Sloane has no idea what they're talking about, but he smiles because Matilda's hands feel nice, and she giggles. "Maybe that's why dogs are so good," she says, and Hannibal smiles at Sloane.

"Maybe so," he says, and Sloane wags his tail.


End file.
